Work on the amino acid sequence of enterotoxin A will be continued as well as the investigation of the involvement, if any, of the free amino groups and the tyrosine residues in the toxic action of the enterotoxins. A staphylococcal strain which produces an unidentified enterotoxin that was involved in a staphylococcal food poisoning outbreak has been selected for work on identification of new enterotoxins. The investigation of the relationship of amino acid metabolism by the staphylococci in the synthesis of enterotoxin B should provide us with some concrete conclusions during the coming year. The examination of staphylococci involved in food poisoning outbreaks and staphylococcal infections is an important part of the research program.